


Falsely Accused

by plaktow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Dom/sub, Dominance, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaktow/pseuds/plaktow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirrorverse Captain receives an important guest as the Orion Ambassador arrives to the ship for political negotiations. An attempt is made on the Ambassador's life, and as politics dictate, Kirk carries the responsibility and suffers the punishment. He returns to the Enterprise to take his perverse revenge on his prime suspect - Mr. Spock.</p><p>Note the warnings, please, and enjoy the story!</p><p>Also available on KSArchive: http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=5733</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsely Accused

James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock and a selection of the highest ranking officers on the Enterprise were standing in two opposing rows, each man in full uniform and saluting sharply. A red carpet, hand-made from rare plant fibers, was spread open between the rows. Kirk studied each officer carefully. He saw 10 pairs of shining black boots, 10 variations of the official uniform, 10 stern faces staring directly ahead without really seeing anything. His eyes caught a bulge on a left boot of a female security officer. A poorly concealed knife, Kirk knew.  
  
Kirk stepped out from the line. The doors to the hangar, just to the starboard side, were still firmly closed. Good. He still had time. Kirk walked briskly before the offending officer, reached down to her boot and pulled out a short but lethal short Klingon blade.  
  
'Well well, what have we here? A present for the Ambassador, hmm?' Kirk asked with voice sweet as honey. He investigated the blade minutely, while the officer stared at him, her eyes icy and menacing.  
  
'The Ambassador is a disgrace!' she barked. Kirk evaluated the woman quickly. She was in her thirties, but fit, beautiful and obviously spirited. The booth would be a waste of time for someone like her. It worked only for those who feared pain, and this woman feared nothing … nothing but losing her pride.  
  
Kirk called one of the older security officers to him and pushed the woman towards the officer. The man cuffed the officer without blinking an eye. He was an old officer only because he did things. He did not ask.  
  
'Give her to the security juniors', Kirk said and briefly enjoyed the panicked look on her face. She'd learn humility yet. 'Make them run, fight and practice until they want to die. Then make them run and practice some more. Only then give her to them. She should be an adequately motivating prize for a group of angry, testosterone-filled boys.'  
  
The old officer saluted and took the woman away. Kirk stepped back in line just when the doors to the hangar opened, and the Ambassador of the Orions stepped in with his entourage. The Ambassador was indeed a disgrace, and called an ambassador only because of courtesy. The thalaron weapons of the Orions were too formidable for the Empire to tackle, so a flimsy political understanding had been reached. Kirk was hoping it would end soon. He wanted nothing more than to crush the stupid, green-skinned bullies, rape their women, take their thalaron weapons and sail off to the sunset with his guns blazing.  
  
The Ambassador looked down at Kirk. 'You carry no weapons, Captain. Is your fleet weak, stupid or both?'  
  
'Would the superiors of Your grace send you to a weak and stupid Captain?' Kirk asked, easily staring right back at the brown, squinting eyes of the hulking Orion male. The man stank of oil, old leather and herbs. The Orion grunted. With minuscule movements that the knives and phasers hidden in his sleeves, boots, trouser legs and the small of his back were there. They were.  
  
'Welcome to the Enterprise, Your grace. I will personally escort you to your stateroom, after which we can begin the negotiations as soon as you wish.'  
  
Kirk lead the way away from the reception area with the huge Orion Ambassador right beside him. A collection of officers, entertainers, guards, minor politicians and mercenaries followed them like a colorful snake. Only Mr. Spock was left behind at the reception area. He stared at the retreating back of the Captain with pure malice in his eyes and smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time now before the Captain would be in for a surprise of his lifetime.  
  
***  
  
It all had gone horribly wrong.  
  
When you played, you always had to pay. Sometimes before, sometimes after, but you always paid, and you never knew the price in advance. That was the only rule. Mr. Spock became painfully aware of the fact that when the likelihood of a success was 95 %, the remaining 5 % meant much more than just defeat.  
  
His neck hurt where the hypospray had been injected. The pain was only mild, but already Mr. Spock felt the poison spreading in his veins.  
  
'So, here we are,' Kirk said hoarsely. He stood between Mr. Spock's back and the door to the Commander's quarters, grinning like a wolf. The empty syringe fell from his fingers to the floor with a quiet clinking sound. Spock did not turn around.  
  
'It was you, wasn't it, you half-breed bastard. You planted the plasma mine to the cabin of the Ambassador. You knew I'd be the one to blame... but you didn't really know the Ambassador, did you?'  
  
Kirk's voice was oddly raspy. Spock wondered about it, but only briefly. What mine? Someone else had tried to sabotage the visit too, apparently. Spock had only sent official complaints about the Captain. The Captain was reckless and useless to the Empire. Inefficiency could not be tolerated. The Captain had been most inefficient lately.  
  
'Look at me when I talk to you!' Kirk coughed. His throat was still sore from the fellatios he had been forced to perform on the Orions and their other slaves.  
  
Finally Spock turned around and looked at the flaming eyes of the Captain. Kirk stepped forward, a phaser in hand, and Spock took slow steps backwards to keep his distance. He managed only 6.3 steps before his back thumped against the bulkhead. His mind was still racing. What was this about a mine and the Ambassador?  
  
'I acted as you would have done in my position,' Spock finally said. It was true, even though he only  meant the reports. He wasn't keen to die just yet, and denying the charges would be a sure step closer to non-existence. The Captain was quivering with rage, his eyes were infernos, and he clutched the phaser so tightly his knuckles were pure white. The partly-healed bruises on his face made Kirk look even more menacing.  
  
'You are a traitor,' Kirk said and lashed out. His fist hit Spock square in the chest, and the Vulcan slumped down to a whining heap. 'You thought the Ambassador would have me executed, did you? He's an Orion, you useless piece of sehlat crap. He likes his fun. So there I was, caged, humiliated, raped, laughed at, tortured, raped again, and guess what I thought?'  
  
Spock tried his best to stay conscious. He heard Kirk throw away the phaser, but couldn't even see where it had landed. The poison had spread all around his body now. His eyelids were drooping, his head was slumping and he could only barely move his arms.  
  
'I thought about you.' Kirk knelt down in front of Spock, who tried desperately to look at his Captain... was the man his Captain? It was hard to think. The room, whatever it was, was swaying gently. Spock winced and tried to grab the floor to stay up. Kirk laughed. His genuinely happy laughter bubbled through his lips, which seemed to be pink and red and brown, all at the same time. Spock tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Kirk laughed again.  
  
'You feel dizzy now,' the Captain said and caressed Spock's cheek. 'Soon you will lose all conscious control of your muscles, but your senses stay as sharp as ever. You know what happens to you, but you cannot prevent it. Don't think your Vulcan mind-control tricks are of any use, because they aren't. I know. I bloody well know.'  
  
Spock's mind felt sluggish. This man was shouting at him, but why? Spock tried to stand up, but managed only to nod his head. It all had something to do with a plasma mine and a green-skinned man, but he couldn't remember. He could not think. A panic began to creep over him, but soon the sluggishness of his mind drowned even the fear.  
  
Kirk grabbed Spock by the arm and dragged the limp Vulcan towards the refresher room. Spock wanted to shout for help, but he only managed to whine like a ragged mutt. He felt dull pain as he was dragged over a low threshold to the refresher, and then again he just sagged against a wall where Kirk dropped him.  
  
'You probably wonder what I'm up to,' Kirk said conversationally while he dug a sharp, ornamental knife from the sleeve of his uniform shirt. 'Nothing much. Nothing the Orions did not do to me.'  
  
Spock tried to kick at the Captain, who evaded easily and slapped Spock soundly.  
  
'Don't do that again, OK?'  
  
Spock's head lolled forward and his lips parted slightly.  
  
'I take that as a yes. Now, hold still.'  
  
Kirk drew the knife from it's sheath and began to cut at Spock's uniform shirt. The Captain worked calmly, and even whistled tunelessly as he cut the brilliant blue shirt and the sturdy black trousers to shreds. When he began to cut Spock's briefs the knife cut a small wound on Spock's thigh. A rivulet of dark green blood ran immediately down the thigh and puddled on the floor.  
  
'Human blood has iron in it, and it tastes metallic. I wonder how yours tastes?' Jim wondered aloud. He set the knife away, far from Spock's reach, and knelt down before his nearly naked officer. The only clothing Spock was wearing now was his underwear, which had a long cut in the middle. Kirk watched at the wound. The blood had almost stopped flowing, so the Captain pushed the sides of the wound apart until fresh blood started to seep out. Certain that Spock was drugged enough not to cause trouble, Kirk leaned closer and touched the wound with the tip of his tongue. He licked at the blood, and he licked Spock's thigh.  
  
'Would you like a taste?' Kirk asked casually. Spock's head lolled to one side, his eyelids drooped and his fingers opened and closed uselessly.  
  
'Suit yourself.'  
  
After one more lick the Captain licked his bloody lips and tore the rags of cloth away from Spock's groin. The Vulcan was now slouching there stark naked and weak as a kitten. The puddle of blood expanded suddenly, and a strong, pungent smell filled the air. Spock had wet himself.  
  
Kirk whistled again as he adjusted the refresher to use water instead of sonic waves, and directed the water flow at Spock. He had been expecting this, and told it to Spock. Kirk remembered the first time he had lost the control of his bladder at the hands of the Orions. He had been so ashamed, but the Orions hadn't cared: Kirk had been in a cage, and his urine flowed freely over the prisoner in the cage below his. After that Kirk had been only glad his cage was at the highest row, even though he had suffered from the cold air coming from the ventilator right above him. He told Spock all that, too.  
  
Casually Kirk washed Spock all over, rubbed him dry with a soft towel and dragged the still limp Vulcan back to the main room. He lifted Spock on his shoulders and threw the naked Vulcan on the bed, which had been neatly made and probably untouched for a long time. Kirk new Vulcans rarely slept.  
  
Kirk watched at Spock. The Vulcan was laying on his back, his arms and legs spread out, his chest heaving and his eyelids fluttering.  
  
'You will never betray me again,' Kirk stated and squeezed the muscled thighs of the Vulcan. The wound had already closed, and Kirk took care not to open it again. He didn't want blood on the sheets, blood was sticky and it began to stink after a while. His hands moved up and down, massaging Spock's legs, before he reached higher and scratched at the heaving chest.  His nails drew dark lines to the pale skin. A quiet whine escaped Spock's lips.  
  
'I would kill you, but I have need of your... talents,' Kirk continued. He watched Spock's nipples grow hard in response to his touches. 'Well now, my little traitor, I believe you enjoy this!' Jim reached down and bit down on a tender nipple, biting and sucking it forcefully. Spock's body twitched, but the poison was indeed effective: it would take hours before Spock would have enough strength to even lift a finger. Kirk had seen the stuff being used on Vulcans, too. The Orions had had him for four days before the Empire found and rescued him, but he had seen a lot during those four days.  
  
'It is amusing, isn't it, how you're so weak and so pathetic, but you can feel everything and hear everything? I wonder why the poison affects your eyesight but not the other senses. You can feel pain...'  
  
Kirk sat on top of Spock, his knees on each side of the Vulcan. He dug his nails deep into the pale skin and drew long, bloody scratches over the strong pectorals. Spock moaned again.  
  
'… you can feel pleasure...'  
  
Like a cat hides it claws Kirk lifted his nails off Spock's skin, but continued to stroke the Vulcan's body with his fingertips. His hands traveled up to the silky fur on Spock's chest, over the sensitive nipples and flat abdomen and down the gently curving V to the groin. One hand grabbed the shaft of Spock's cock while the other moved lower to the scrotum, hidden close to the Vulcan's body. Jim began to stroke the shaft up and down, slowly and teasingly. His fingertips caressing the scrotum could feel Spock's racing pulse through the soft and thin skin. The member in Jim's  hand began to swell and lengthen considerably. The pale skin took on a greenish tint as blood flowed to the throbbing cock. Without a warning Jim reached down and swallowed the large member, sucking on the tip while his hand kept rubbing the shaft.  
  
Kirk was vaguely aware that his own trousers were beginning to feel too small, sticky and wet. Well, it was no secret he enjoyed making others suffer. Although it was unexpected that Spock should have such a strong effect on him. One could even think Kirk actually desired Spock. How amusing.  
  
'… you can also feel hot and cold, did you know that?' Jim asked when he finally lifted his head. Spock's tense cock was wet with saliva. Kirk looked around, but failed to find anything he could demonstrate with. Spock moaned quietly and turned his head, but that was all he could do. Kirk laughed.  
  
'Oh my poor little thing. You want more, do you? You really do like this. How does it feel now, not just stripped naked but stripped of all those mental guards you've spent so long building and perfecting? How does it feel, losing all control?'  
  
Kirk stared at Spock's throbbing member while he spoke. He was still rubbing it, but slowly now, carefully. His other hand fumbled with his own belt and trousers. It took more violence than handiness to open the buttons and push his pants and briefs down to his knees. The captain reached to the pockets of his crumpled pants and pulled out a tiny tube of lubricant. He kept jerking Spock off while he covered his own erect dick with the lubricant.  
  
'You know what's the worst thing? Being humiliated. Being unable to resist. Being just a god damn toy.'  
  
Jim lifted Spock's knees up and pushed until Spock was lying on his back, his knees bent and spread apart. Spock's cock was still twitching. Kirk saw a drop of white pre-ejaculate dripping from his own member. Certain that Spock was too drugged to understand, he mumbled to himself.  
  
'But you're no toy, my sweet Vulcan. You're my officer, and you'll stay one, and every god damn day you'll know I have brought you down. Every day you will know you're stronger and smarter, and still you failed.'  
  
There was a watery sound as Jim pushed himself hard inside Spock. It felt unbelievably good. It was so much better than Kirk had anticipated! Due to the poison Spock couldn't not clench his hole, but still he was so tight and so hot.... Jim pulled out with reluctance, but thrust again vigorously.  
  
'You, Spock, are mine.'  
  
Jim thrust again, and nearly shouted out from sheer pleasure. He grabbed Spock's shoulders to hold the Vulcan still, and pushed in one last time, hard and deep. This time Kirk let out a feral shout of primal lust. His seed gushed inside Spock, but the Captain could only topple on the Vulcan, his strength momentarily gone.  
  
Spock was still. His eyes were open, but Kirk couldn't begin to guess what the Vulcan saw. The Captain rolled over and swung himself up from the bed. Only now he noticed a pale stain of Vulcan semen on Spock's abdomen.    
  
'Don't go anywhere,' Kirk warned, laughed and dragged himself back to the refresher. He whistled happily. Deep in his mind the victorious feeling turned into pleasure and enjoyment, but Kirk had long ago learned to ignore such emotions. He might even punish Spock like this again later, if the bloody Vulcan only would give him a reason to. Perhaps Kirk would punish him even without a reason. His mind ignored the thought that if both parties enjoyed it, it was a poor punishment.  
  
Jim turned off the sonic waves and sauntered back to the main room.  
  
Spock stood in the middle of the room, dressed in black Vulcan meditation robes. The golden embroidered symbols flashed in the light.  
  
Jim's eyes darted around the room.  
  
'Your weapon is on the bed, Captain,' Spock said calmly. His face was as stoic as ever. His eyes stared straight at Kirk, and he didn't even sway on his feet. Kirk dashed forward, grabbed his phaser and pointed it at Spock.  
  
'Now, what was it you said about a plasma mine? There are not many on this vessel who can handle such items, and even less those who would want a war where thalaron weapons are used.'  
  
'What?' Kirk managed. In his surprise he had let his arm fall, and the weapon was now pointing at the floor. Spock noted it but made no attempt to grab the weapon or attack the Captain.  
  
'Ju'tak from the Engineering saw his family, his home and his kin destroyed in a skirmish between the Klingons and the Orions. He has never been fond of the Empire or the Orions, and I doubt he cares much for the Klingons, who had no use for a weak orphan like Ju'tak.'  
  
'He'll be far away by now, I suppose. You let him get away, didn't you?' Jim demanded. Spock had nothing to do with the Engineering, but he was right here and therefore the best target for Jim's renewed anger.  
  
'He was granted a shore leave, but the permit was erased from the computer before Ju'tak had time to see it.'  
  
'Erased?'  
  
'I deleted it, Captain.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It was the logical thing to do, considering his past and the attempt on the Ambassador's life.'  
  
'The Ambassador's stateroom was practically full of recorders and cameras. What do the records show?'  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk realized he had just admitted he hadn't watched the recordings, and therefore had no real evidence against his first officer. Spock let it slip.  
  
'Insufficient data. The recordings were destroyed immediately after the visit, or perhaps they data was never recorded in the first place. As an Engineer Ju'tak would have had no problems accessing the data.'  
  
Kirk kept his eyes on Spock while he sidled to the intercom and hailed the security team. He pulled on a fresh uniform just before the red-shirted gorillas stomped to the cabin. Their faces stayed impassive, although they had to smell the scents of sex and blood in the room. Kirk ordered Ju'tak to be captured and questioned immediately. The guards saluted and left. Kirk turned to Spock.  
  
'So. You didn't do it.'  
  
'No, Captain.'  
  
'I know about the reports you sent about me, of course. Incidentally, they were met with the same fate as the Ju'tak's permission for a shore leave.'  
  
Spock raised his eyebrow again, the only sign of his surprise.  
  
Both men stared at each other in complete silence.  
  
It was Spock who finally broke the spell. 'You know I do not seek a command of my own. I am quite content in my current career. I am no threat to you, Captain. I serve. It is my duty.'  
  
'Yeah, I saw. You served me well today, Spock, very well indeed. An obedient little officer, that's what you are.' Kirk tried to hide his confusion and relief in mockery. He had punished an innocent man. It was not glorious or even fun. Punishing was both of those things, but only when the victim deserved it. Spock didn't respond.  
  
'Report to the Bridge by the beginning of next shift. Make sure Ju'tak confesses before you lock him to the pain booth. Take him out when he's dead and toss him out the airlock. You know the drill.'  
  
Spock nodded. 'Acknowledged.'  
  
Kirk saw no reason to prolong the awkwardness, so he simply turned away and walked briskly towards the doors. He heard Spock call him. 'Captain,' Spock said sharply. 'Jim,' he added, more softly. Jim turned around.  
  
'The Orions lied, or their slaves were weak and sick. The poison affects Vulcans only for a brief time. Willingness and obedience, instead... now those are quite effective even on us.'  
  
Jim blinked. Spock had... had... oh fuck it. He couldn't get anything right today. Tugging his uniform and throwing the pieces all over the cabin Jim prowled to Spock, grabbed his hand and pulled the Vulcan to the bed with him.  
  
They might just as well continue from where they had left off.


End file.
